ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Shorts/The Windblown Mice
The Windblown Mice is a 1949 Looney Tunes animated short starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse, being directed by Robert McKimson. Plot The Three Little Pigs, reading their own story in a book of fairy tales, decide to circumvent the story by selling both the straw house and the wooden house before the Wolf can blow them down. Mickey and Minnie are easily conned into buying the straw house cheap. Along comes the Wolf, reading the book, too. As per the plot, he blows down the straw house just as homeowners Mickey and Minnie saw it. Mickey and Minnie then buy the wooden house from the second pig, and the three then hole up in the brick house – knowing from the book that the Wolf can't blow it down. Along comes the Wolf again, book in hand, and blows down the wooden house over Mickey's objections. That prompts Mickey and Minnie to deliver payback to the Wolf. To get revenge on the Wolf, Minnie dresses up as Little Red Riding Hood and skips down the roadway, while Mickey prepares to get good weapons. Minnie meets the Wolf sitting under a tree, reading the end of the story. The Wolf asks the "girl" where she is going and Minnie flips the Wolf's book a few pages. The Wolf then speed-reads "Little Red Riding Hood" until he realizes he's behind schedule for that story. The Wolf races over to Grandma's house but rather than eat her, he kicks her out of the house with barely time to get her nightclothes on. The mice arrives shortly thereafter. When Minnie says what big eyes, ears, teeth, and feet the wolf has when he's in grandma's clothing, she pokes both the wolf's eyes, pulls his ears up and down, and pull out his teeth and back in his mouth. The Wolf retaliates by pulling on Minnie's ears, but Mickey saves her by stepping on the Wolf's foot. After Minnie and the Wolf strip each other's disguises they argue, with Minnie exclaiming, "Why, Granny! You're just a wolf in cheap clothing!" Mickey and Minnie then refuses to give the Wolf the "present" they brought him. After the Wolf begs them to give him his present, Mickey and Minnie relent and put the present (a cake) right into the Wolf's face, telling the Wolf "you asked for it!". Pursued down the basement steps of Grandma's house, Mickey turns off the light switch downstairs, making the Wolf to go back to the upstairs switch to restore the light rather than risk Mickey's counterattack. After this procedure is repeated, Mickey tricks the Wolf by saying "click" instead of actually turning off the light, prompting the Wolf to automatically turn the upstairs light off and continue down the stairs, allowing Mickey to hit him. Mickey and Minnie try to escape on a bicycle, but it turns out to be a tandem with the Wolf in a extra seat. They steers into a clothesline, yanking the Wolf out of the seat. When Mickey and Minnie chide the Wolf for blowing their houses down, the Wolf explains those are the Pigs' houses and that he's doing what the story says and Mickey and Minnie then sees what's going on. Arriving at the brick house, Mickey and Minnie see the pigs playing cards and gloating about cheating them into buying their houses. Realizing they were swindled by them intentionally, Mickey and Minnie directs the Wolf to the pigs' last house to blow it down. The Wolf says he can't because the story says so. However, Mickey tells him to blow the house down regardless and reveals he and Minnie want revenge against the pigs for ripping them off. The pigs laugh as the wolf blows, and then the house suddenly blows up. The Wolf says, "I did it!" The pigs look at him in surprise and say, "He did it!". The scene cuts to Mickey and Minnie, who pats a TNT detonator, say "Eh, we did it!", and laugh smugly. Trivia *The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf's designs in the short is differents to their early and latter appearances.